A clinical protocol was written to study cerebral glucose utilization in man in relation to aging, which employs positron emission tomography and 18F-2-deoxy-D-glucose as a tracer of cerebral glucose utilization. The protocol was approved and technical aspects of the emission tomography method were defined. Subjects were screened for the absence of neurological disease and for the study, which will commence in the forthcoming year.